The main objective of this contract is to provide and maintain a chemical carcinogen reference standard repository. This repository will be a centralized source of well-characterized and documented reference compounds for the carcinogenesis research community. Safe storage will be provided for stock quantities of many types of chemical carcinogens and related chemicals and will be shipped to designated requestors all over the world.